villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Luigi.EXE
'Luigi.exe '''is the main villain of a horror videogame ''BEYOND_HUMAN.exe which was released on August 28th, 2014 by GeorgeTheHamster. The player plays the role of Super Mario.Mario spawns in a normal Super Mario level.Eventually Mario finds Sonic at the end of the level with a message reading out:YOU SHOUDNT HAVE COME HERE.As Mario starts off the second level,that's very darker and different from a normal Mario level.The blocks appear to be totally white and gray glitched out,as in the background is played a very unusual music. At the end of the second level,Mario finds Sonic again.As Mario touches Sonic,as he pushes Mario onto the spikes,with a message reading out:NOW THERES NO TURNING BACK.Mario then gets into a very creepy,dark,satanic level.Everything around Mario is colored dark red.Eventually Mario finds Luigi in the level,as they have a chat that goes: * Luigi:Mario! you got into catastrophe too? * Mario:Can you tell me whats going on here? * Luigi:Remember that one time on Mushroom Morning News that Sega got a report about Sonic.exe?. * Luigi:Actually Sonic somehow got infected with the Zalgo disease and made him turn this way. * Mario:What's the Zalgo disease?. * Luigi:My understanding is that he is basically a representation of the devil himself and can turn anyone evil once he is possed. * Luigi:Hes been popping up everywhere lately * Mario:Looks like thats what happened to sonic * Mario:How about his friends? * Luigi:Unfortunately they been possessed too.And now,they are spreading the disease trough different games,and it looks like we're next . As then Mario goes on finishing the level.At the end of this level,Mario find a hidden path,as under Mario are very graphical images.Eventually Mario finds again Luigi in the hidden path, as Luigi tells Mario:I have something to tell you.As the game screen becomes only a picture of Luigi,after a second,Luigi's face totally dark's up,getting infected by the Zalgo,as a message pops up reading out:RUN! As the level's background totally changes into very disturbing images,Jeff The Killer's photo's are also seen in the background.As Mario get's chased by the Infected Luigi,Mario runs away and finds again Sonic,but then it get's reviewed that Sonic got infected by Zalgo as well,as Mario touch Sonic.exe,a creepy photo of Mario appears over the game,showing that Mario became infected as well.At the end,a image pops up with Mario,Luigi,Sonic and Sonic characters infected,with a text reading out:I am god,he comes. At the end of the game,the player appears as a man in black clothes called Philmont.He appear in a SCP room,As he goes towards,he founds his friend in the room named Molish,and the two have a chat: * Philmont:Hey Molish * Molish:What's our status Philmont? * Philmont:Looks like Mario and the others are destroying the rest of Mushroom Kingdom.Should we try and stop them?. * Molish:NO! we cant stop them but we can prevent the others from being possessed. '' * ''Philmont:And it looks like the source of this is comming from a figure called Zalgo. * Molish:Yes,once we stop him,we can free others. * Philmont:How do we stop them?. '' * ''Molish:We are going to have a special fortress to stop this.Im calling all Mobile Tasks Forces from the SCP foundation,we are going to use the survivors from Sonic and Mario's world as forces against them. We are also going to get the other people from the games Zalgo and the others might hit the next SCP foundation before it's too late.We need all the power we can possibly get,meaning,that we have to go back to Sonics world and get the Chaos Emeralds. * Philmont:Oh god no. * Molish:But the public cant know about this. '' * ''Philmont:Why's that?. '' * ''Molish:It would possibly cause global chaos.Its why the SCP foundation is a kept secret. * Philmont:Who do you think Sonic,Zalgo and the others would hit next?. * Molish:According to 05 command's calculations, they are going by power and importance.I predict that they will hit Hyrule next. * Philmont:The Legend of Zelda?. * Molish:Yep,Link is the best swordsman out there,him turning evil combined with the other possessed forces with Sonic and Mario are already virtually unstoppable... ..Or just hard to defeat.Meaning we have to get him out before it's too late. * Philmont:What do you call this sort of thing?. * Molish:I have no idea... ..But what ever it is... ...it's certainly.... Beyond Human. '' '' Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Demon Category:Satanism Category:Stalkers Category:Titular Category:Urban Legends Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possessed Object Category:Supernatural Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Monsters Category:Twin/Clone